


Becoming a Death Eater

by audra_accalia



Series: Audra's Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audra_accalia/pseuds/audra_accalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>01: The beginning of a series centering around my OC, Audra. In the first chapter, Audra approaches the Dark Lord requesting to be a Death Eater. Wary of her mudblood status, Voldemort initially turned her down. Still, she seemed like someone he wanted to keep around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Y'all have read Harry Potter, so I'm certain you can pick out which characters are my original creation and which belong to Rowling. This is just a disclaimer to remind you I don't own Rowling's characters.

“My Lord, there’s a mudblood here to see you.” The messenger kept his ground but steadied himself for a possible punishment.  Dealing with the Dark Lord never guaranteed safety, especially when you were announcing something He might not enjoy.  Voldemort however was completely engrossed with a piece of parchment on the table; He ignored the messenger entirely.  “…My Lord?”

“What is it?” Voldemort replied without looking up.

“There’s a mudblood here to see you,” the Death Eater repeated.

Looking up from His parchment, the Dark Lord glared at the messenger.  Had he not been ready for a possible backlash, the Death Eater’s face would have surely melted off. “And _why_ is there a filthy _thing_ in my house?”

Frightened at further pissing Him off, the messenger stuttered “sh-she requested an audience… my Lord.”

“And you let that slime in?”

“Well…” the Death Eater attempted to buy some time; he knew this next set of news would not please Voldemort. A glare from Voldemort however quickened his tongue.  “The mudblood kinda… stunned three Death Eaters without a wand.”

“It didn’t use a wand?  And it still managed to stun without magic?” Voldemort sounded slightly amused at the obvious barbarianism of this mudblood.  _Huh, although it learned magic it doesn’t use it… disgusting filth_.  “Where did you leave it?”

Still frightened, the messenger began regretting having to deliver this news.  “She’s in the living room, my Lord.”  Swiftly the Dark Lord turned and strode for the door; the poor messenger stumbled over his own feet attempting to get out of His way.  Amazed that he had somehow survived this encounter, the Death Eater let out a sigh of relief.  Clutching the wall he continued to steady himself and then he quickly followed after Lord Voldemort.

_Why the hell didn’t they just kill the mudblood on sight?  How did it make it all the way in?_   Voldemort pondered as he made His way down the hall. _No matter, I do so enjoy killing them myself_ He sneered. He approached the door, wiping the grin off His face as He stepped through.  His eyes swept across His Death Eaters; all were intently staring at the figure in the center of the room, wands out at the ready. 

As Voldemort grew closer He could see the intruder. _Strange…_ it was a young woman – no older than twenty – kneeling in the center with her head bowed.  _Idiot_ He thought. _Who in their right mind would blind themselves?_ Suddenly the woman’s head snapped up and her eyes met His.  Surprised by the unexpected movement Voldemort was caught completely off guard. He could feel her presence fill the room as her eyes searched His.  Not even a half second later she unlocked her stare and shifted her gaze. _She’s stronger than I originally thought_.  Realizing that He had stopped walking, Voldemort quickly closed the distance to His chair. 

Apparently no one else in the room noticed the brief encounter; all wands were still concentrated on the girl. Voldemort took this time to study the girl as He planned his next move.  She appeared to be average height with an athletic muscular build. Her dark brown hair was styled in a long tight braid running down her back.  Voldemort could see the glint of silver in holsters; she appeared to be carrying several knives and daggers on her being. There was also a sheathed sword on her right side hanging from her belt, and a wand sticking out of a pocket on her left leg.  Her black tank revealed her sculpted arms and another set of knives on her upper arms. Her tan skin seemed to grow warmer in the light from the fireplace; He couldn’t help but find her incredibly attractive. _I might just have a place for this filth after all_ He mused. “Mudblood – state your reason for being here.”

“My Lord,” she began as she sank into a low bow from her knees.  “I humbly requested an audience to ask permission to join the ranks of Death Eater.” Sitting back up, she once again met His gaze though this time not holding it.  In her eyes He saw no hint of fear, only determination.

“What’s your name?”

“Audra, sir.”

“Well then Audra,” Voldemort began with a certain cool, “why is it that you think I’d accept a _filthy mudblood_ into the noble rank of Death Eater?” He chuckled softly, His Death Eaters joining in only a split second after.

“Because my Lord, unlike most witches and wizards, I have been personally wronged by muggles.  While yes I was born of that class, I was ostracized because of my magical ability.  I not only hate them because they are inferior but because they hate me. And for that reason, I can assure you, that I want them all dead, to prove I am better than they are.”

Amused by her response, Voldemort allowed a smile to form at the corners of His mouth.  “Good answer, though not entirely convincing.  Stand.”  After swiftly bowing once again, Audra rose to her feet and stood at ease, with her right hand lightly resting on the hilt of her sword.  _Obviously she doesn’t fully trust us… good_ He thought.  A wave of sudden tension ran through the room as the occupants also noticed her hand placement. Realizing their uneasiness Audra smirked and moved her hand from the hilt and instead clasped her left wrist behind her back. “Your men seem to be rather uneasy around me, my Lord” she commented.  “And why is it that they seem to be afraid of a mudblood?  I would have thought I’d be no threat.”

“I do not know why they fear you either,” Voldemort replied coolly.  _She might be worth my time after all_ He thought as he stood to inspect the girl.  The Dark Lord circled around her as a new owner might circle his new purchase, inspecting every angle, noting every detail.  His ran his fingers over her arms and shoulders, tracing the lines of her defined muscles.  He checked her neck for any markings from vampires, but not finding any.  _Still, there is something more than magic here…_ “

I was told,” He began as he ventured back to his chair, “that you had managed to stun three Death Eaters without magic… How?”

“My Lord, I have also been trained in martial arts. I posses black belt ranks in three – judo-ju jitsu, aikido, and ken-jitsu, although I have studied a dozen different styles.” 

“Impressive.  So you know how to fight with your hands.  And, by what I can assume, you also fight with weapons.”

“Yes, my Lord.  I know how to fight with several kinds, although swords and knives are my preferred.  But, if in a pinch, anything can be a weapon.”  Voldemort noticed a glint in her eyes as she said that last part.  Apparently Audra has been in such a pinch.

“I would like for you to demonstrate,” He said while motioning to the Death Eaters to give her more space.

“I’d be happy to.  Here,” she said drawing her wand from her pocket. “Hold this – so you know I’m not using it.”  A cocky smile formed on her face as she tossed Him the wand.  _She’s confident in herself… that’s rare_ Voldemort thought.

Voldemort watched as one-by-one His Death Eaters were defeated by the capable mudblood.  As she faced each opponent with his wand raised, Audra would dodge any spells casted and take each opponent down.  She used a variety of throws, punches, kicks, and dagger hilts to neutralize the man she faced.  Although she did not use the sharp end of any weapon she drew, Voldemort could tell there was still force and pain with every blow she delivered.  After He had seen enough, He waved for the Death Eaters to stand down, an order they gratefully followed.  Returning the daggers in her hands to their home, she turned to face the Dark Lord.  Her chest was steadily rising and falling, she was obviously controlling her breath to slow her heart rate back to normal.  She hardly appeared flush or out of breath.  _She really is something else_ He thought.

“You obviously have a talent, mudblood. There could possibly be a spot for you here.”  There was a sudden fit of noise at this remark as His followers protested.  “However,” Voldemort continued forcibly, effectively stifling the uproar.  “Not just yet. I will have to consider the addition of such filth among this noble rank.  Until that decision has been made you will remain here, to make sure you don’t run off.  And,” He added with a hint of venom in his voice, “If it is decided to not let you join, then you will be killed.  Understood?”

“Yes sir, I understand.”  Audra responded.  “Cake or death.”

“What?” Voldemort asked.

“Uh – cake please,” a random Death Eater said aloud. Audra turned to face the one who spoke.

“Well we’re out of cake!” She said powerfully with a slashing hand motion.  “We only had three and weren’t expecting such a rush… so what do you want?”

“So my choice is ‘or death’?” the Death Eater continued.  “I’ll have the chicken then.”

“Taste of human sir?  Thank you for flying Church of England’s ‘cake or death’.” Audra continued. Both Audra and the Death Eater seemed to be enjoying themselves.  Judging by the looks on everyone else’s faces, they could have been speaking another language.

“Enough,” Voldemort said.  Coming out of his own world, Audra’s partner shrank back into the mass, with a guilty look painted across his face.  “I’ll punish you later” the Dark Lord warned him. The Death Eater seemed to shrink into nothingness as he attempted to escape the Dark Lord’s glare.

Turning His attention back to the matter at hand, Voldemort said to Audra “You will remain here until I decide. Remove your weapons and place them at your feet – you will not need them any longer.”  Audra began unloading her assortment of knives and carefully placing them at her feet.  Everyone watched as she pulled knives out of every conceivable place – her arms, waist, boots, thighs, back, and shoulders. 

At last she removed her katana, bringing the hilt to her lips for a soft kiss.  “A warning, my Lord,” she said as she placed the sword on top of the pile. “Do not try to use _Idolo_.  She only responds to my touch.  Anyone who is not I will only find harm while wielding such a powerful sword.”

Voldemort could hear the seriousness in her voice – she wasn’t joking.  Noticing the hungry looks on the Death Eater’s faces, He could tell they would try regardless of her warning.  “Do not worry mudblood. These will remain in my personal possession, and I will see to it that no one touches them.” 

“Then I trust you,” she said, as she set _Idolo_ on the collection of weapons.

_Trust – huh, funny she should use that word… she’ll regret it later._ “Mott – escort the mudblood downstairs.” The Death Eater named Mott materialized from the crowd and grabbed Audra by the elbow.

Reacting, Audra pulled her elbow out of the man’s grasp.  “I’m more than capable of following, thank you,” was all she said in defense of her action.

Mott looked back at his master, silently asking how he should react.  Voldemort simply waved them him out of the room.  “Enjoy your, ah, accommodations, mudblood.  I shall retrieve you once a decision has been made.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Audra said as she sunk into another low bow.  Then in one fluid motion, she turned and followed Mott out the room.

The room seemed to hold its very breath as its occupants watched the bold mudblood turn around the corner. When the footsteps were no longer audible, every Death Eater burst at once.  “How can He”, “He should have killed her,” and “If I had had one more second...” filled the room.  Everyone but Voldemort seemed to be in an uproar over His decision.  A thin white hand silenced the entire group. The Death Eaters turned towards their master.  “My lord, how could you believe that” one began, but a quick glare from Voldemort effectively shut him up.

“I said that we might have a place among us, not as _one_ of us. We’ll see how that filth can best _serve_ us…” A wicked smile curved His lips as He watched His words dawn on each individual.  One by one the men began laughing, realizing their master’s ingenious plan. _We’ll see how cocky she is after a couple weeks without food or water… put her in her place_. 


	2. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in the cell, Audra has some very important people to contact.

Audra silently followed behind her escort, trying to take in every detail she could without looking like she was. Not that Mott seemed to notice – he appeared to be cursing her very existence under his breath. He led her down a flight of stairs into the basement, and stopped at an open doorway.  Audra peered through the doorway.  “Nice hospitality you got here,” she commented under her breath.

“Get in there!”  Mott shouted as he shoved her in.  Audra fell to the floor and turned just in time to see him slam the door. _Great, I’m stuck in a cell_ she thought.  Suddenly, something grabbed her wrists and dragged her to the back wall.  Audra began to struggle, but once she felt the cold metal it dawned on her.  _Great, not only am I stuck in a cell, I’m chained too… fan-fucking-tastic_.  She tried to remove the shackles from her wrists to no avail.

Giving up on the cuffs, Audra instead tried to inspect her surroundings.  There was very little light, the only source through the cracks between the door and its frame. However her eyesight was trained for low lighting so this posed no problem.  The cell appeared to be about ten feet by five and made of stone. Her chains were connected to the floor against the back wall and were only about two feet long, just barely letting Audra touch her fingers together.  _This should be interesting_ she thought as she sat up into a meditative position.  Fortunately, if she had her back against the wall, her chains allowed her hands to rest upon her folded knees.  Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Audra closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip into a meditative trance.

 _< Testing – one, two, three, four.  Testing, testing.>_ Audra thought, her voice within her head drifting into the inky blackness.

 _< And God said to Abraham – you will kill your first son.  And Abraham said – what?  I can’t hear you; speak into the microphone,>_ a voice returned. Audra immediately recognized it as the voice of her sister, Lindsey.  Audra could imagine her face, high cheekbones reaching up to crinkly eyes and soft, blonde hair brushing to the lashes. 

Audra let out a sigh of relief. She was worried that their meditative mind-flashing wouldn’t work over this distance.  Several years ago, in a moment of sheer blind panic at not knowing the answer to a very difficult Transfiguration question, Audra thought to ask Lindsey with, well – a thought, and surprisingly she got a reply. Thinking it was just her imagination, it wasn’t until after the test that she confirmed Lindsey had answered. According to her sister, Lindsey just heard Audra’s voice and replied.  Curious, the two of them then began to experiment if their other two sisters could hear them.  Surprisingly both Amber and Gina could. They dubbed the ability “mind-flashing”, since they were literally projecting or “flashing” the thoughts into each other’s minds.  Conversations were fairly easy when face-to-face.  However, distance mind-flashing was near impossible.  It appeared that only meditation during which time the mind was otherwise completely blank was the only way to achieve it over distance. And they had never tried it before over the dozens of miles that now separated them.

 < _I can’t deny that I’m a little surprised to hear that you’re still alive,_ > Amber’s voice added.

< _Same here,_ > Audra replied honestly.  < _However, I am currently in handcuffs in a cell awaiting Voldemort’s decision, so that very well could change._ >

< _What did you expect,_ > Gina piped in, < _You entered the snake’s den willingly… I’m with Ambz – I’m surprised you’re not dead yet._ > 

Knowing time was short, Amber immediately launched into questions.  < _So what’s happened since you left us?_ >

< _Well…_ >Audra began. < _I found the house; He’s staying as His father’s old mansion. I walked up to the front door, where a couple of Death Eaters met me.  They tried to deny me access, but a punch to the temple changed their minds. I walked in and a couple more wanted to know what I wanted so I told them and they once again tried to stop me. More punches and soon I was waiting for the Dark Lord Himself in His living room, >_ Audra finished with what she hope came across as a shrug.

< _What did He say?_ > Lindsey asked.

Audra explained the entire encounter between her and Voldemort, ending with a quick description of her accommodations. < _I think,_ > she added, < _that He means to keep me as a servant._ > 

< _You knew that was a possibility,_ > Gina pointed out.

< _More like probability,_ > corrected Amber.

< _I know, I know… still doesn’t change the fact that it sucks_. >

< _But it’s still one of the best spying positions,_ > said Lindsey. < _Think about it – servants are generally allowed to go anywhere within the house. They’re invisible – able to slide into any room, pretending like they’re cleaning.  Think of the number of private meetings you could easily slip into… or the numerous conversations you could eavesdrop.  Just play the part of a meek slave and no one will think twice about you being in the same room._ >

< _She has a point you know._ >

Audra sighed.  < _I know Gina, I just don’t like the idea of being defenseless._ >

< _You won’t be,_ > interjected Amber.  < _Owners tend to be protective of their property.  And something tells me that no one would dare mess with something Voldemort owns._ >

< _Plus, if you play the part correctly…_ > Gina said, < _Voldemort might trust you enough to talk to you about things He doesn’t want to discuss with His followers.  You might be able to get access to the information we need._ >

< _So you’re saying that the potential for information is worth my freedom?_ >

< _Hey – you volunteered for this.  And it’s not true slavery… you’re getting paid,_ > corrected Lindsey. < _Fifty thousand galleons a week, that’s more than what the Minister makes._ >

< _It pays to be behind enemy lines,_ > Audra mussed. < _At least you guys will be alright… how’s Sirius handling this?_ >

< _He’s been a wreck,_ > Lindsey stated.  < _You know how he feels about it.  But he’ll deal; he knows you can handle yourself._ >

Audra hoped the genuine concern came across in her next question.  < _How are you guys handling this?_ >

< _We’re…_ > Gina paused as she looked for the right word.

< _Not good,_ > Amber finished.                                                 

< _We don’t like it too much… knowing that you might not come home…_ > Lindsey let her whisper trail off.

Audra tried to assure her friend. < _I’ll come home.  You know I will._ > Changing the subject, Audra asked, < _what information does Dumbledore want me to gather?_ >

< _Basic plans, what He’s up to, His targets, you know,_ > Gina said, < _the usual._ >

< _Ok,_ > Audra sighed.  < _Can do.  I think I better get back, just in case something happens.  Keep an ear out for me like tonight.  I’ll contact you when I have word of what’s happening next._ >

Amber sighed, < _Just take care of yourself.  We love you._ > The other two mumbled their agreement. All of them understood that this might be the last time they hear Audra’s voice, and yet they didn’t want to finalize it by speaking the words outloud.

< _I love you too._ > And with that Audra opened her eyes and the voices vanished. She saw the dark dingy cell she had left behind.  Sighing, she laid down on her side with her arms curled under her head, giving her enough slack on the chains to relax.  Although her nerves were going haywire, she knew that staying awake and worrying would only make her weaker.  The best she could hope for was to hibernate, saving her strength and living off of energy stores. She had a feeling she would be waiting a long time before she ate again.  Relying on years of practice and concentration, Audra slowing inhaled and exhaled, letting the slowing breath lead her to unconsciousness.  Her pulse slowed and her muscles relaxed as her eyes closed and she dropped into sleep.


	3. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra's fate has been decided. And she's none too happy about it.

“Wake up, mudblood,” a voice ordered from the doorway. Recognition set in as Audra’s eyes snapped open and she scrambled into a bow.  The figure in the doorway looked at the girl for a long moment before it spoke. “Huh, I would’ve figured you’d be dead by now.”

“My Lord,” Audra began attentively, “how long have I been in here?”

The Dark Lord smiled before He answered. “Two weeks,” He said. “I thought you would have died of thirst.”

“My Lord, I am capable of meditation. It felt like a really long nap,” she explained to the floor.  “That is why I am still breathing.  Has a decision been made, my Lord?”

“Yes,” He replied, “you will not die tonight. But,” He continued when He sensed her smile, “you are not to become a Death Eater.  Instead you will remain here, as my servant. From this moment on, you are my property and you will obey any orders I give to you.  Understood?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Audra whispered bowing. “Thank you.”

“You will be required to attend to me from four o’clock in the evening to sunup; I do not like functioning during the daylight. When you are not attending to me, you will remain in here,” Voldemort motioned to the cell as He said this. “You are to perform any tasks given to you from either myself or any other Death Eater, unless their orders go against mine.  You are not permitted to ask questions, nor are you allowed outside of the house. I expect to eat at six o’clock and midnight, and tea at three a.m.  You are required to make the food for myself and any other Death Eater remaining for the meal.  You are to eat whatever is leftover in the kitchen.  If the food is not good, I will punish you.”

Audra sunk into another awkward bow. “Yes, my Lord.”

“You are not permitted to speak, unless spoken to. Then you are only allowed to respond with a ‘yes sir/ma’am’ to any Death Eater.  You will either address me as ‘my Lord’ or ‘Master’, although I prefer Master. Any doors you find locked you are not allowed in, and you are not allowed to wander.  You will remain in the same room as I am unless you are cooking or dismissed. When you are not attending me, you will stand quietly in the corner until you are needed.  If I dismiss you, you are to come here.  Understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

Voldemort smiled at His new title. “You will not be permitted to carry any weapons, and since you’ve demonstrated your hands and feet as weapons, you will remain shackled at all times.  You will be permitted enough length to move, but running, kicking, punching, and anything else will be impossible.  And you will be wearing this,” He threw something at Audra’s knees. “This is the last chance you’ll have to ask questions, so speak up if you have any.”

Audra thought over all the information before she opened her mouth.  _Slave, wear this, shackled, dinner at six and midnight, tea at three, four p.m. to sunup, obey without question… I think I’ve got this_ she thought before she answered “None, Master.”

“Good,” the Dark Lord sneered at her. _This is going to be fun_.  “Get changed and meet me in the living room,” He commanded before He turned and shut the door behind Him.

As soon as the door was shut the chains released her so she could change.  Standing up for the first time in two weeks, Audra stretched and rubbed her wrists. There was some slight chaffing, but nothing she couldn’t heal from.  Even as she thought this, the damaged skin morphed into healed normal skin.

She paced around the tiny cell trying to regain function in her legs before she stopped and picked up the clothes Voldemort threw at her.  _Great, I’m a house elf_ she thought as she observed what was so much an outfit as a bed sheet He provided.  Knowing that she had no choice, she sighed and slipped out of her jeans and tank and wrapped the sheet around her body like a sarong.  Audra could only assume it was to belittle her, treating her the same as a house elf. 

House elves, Audra had learned several years ago, were not permitted to wear human clothes.  In fact, presenting a house elf with an article of clothing was to free the elf from servitude.  Attempting to think like a supremacist wizard, Audra could only assume she would be permitted to only wear bed cloth.  Honestly, it could be worse.  A single piece of rectangular fabric could be fashioned a variety of ways, and Audra was suddenly thankful she spent her summers working for Madam Malkins’ in Diagon Alley. If she got creative, Audra could probably fashion a few dresses from old bed sheets.  Just something she considered as she observed herself.

Finally dressed Audra made her way to the door. As soon as she took a step, chains flew out of nowhere and bound her wrists and ankles.  _Great, this is excellent_ she thought as she attempted to stretch them.  The chain connecting her wrists was barely longer than shoulder width wide, and her ankle shackles allowed her to take a medium stride, but were not long enough to snap the foot out in a kick.  _Shit, at least I can still sweep_ she mused as she continued towards the door.  She reached the door in a couple steps, and then stopped not knowing how to open it.  As if it heard her thoughts, the door swung open for her.  Taking a deep breath, Audra walked through to face whatever laid waiting for her in the living room.


	4. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra's secret is revealed.

“Ah, here she is,” Voldemort hissed as Audra walked into the room.  “Come here, pet,” He said waving her over to where He sat. 

Audra kept her head down as she walked through the laughing Death Eaters.  She knew that they would be laughing at her, but the reality of it still embarrassed her. _All this talent thrown to waste_ she thought as she reached Voldemort. Sinking to one knee she addressed Him. “Master,” was all she said as she remained on her knee with her head down.

Voldemort chuckled for a long moment as he starred at the girl.  Then raising His wand, He muttered “ _Crucio_ ” and laughed as Audra fell to the ground withering in pain.

 _This isn’t bad, it’s not like you weren’t expecting this_ Audra tried to reason with herself as her body screamed in agony.  She twisted and contorted as the pain spasm all over her body. She could hear everyone laughing at her, at the pathetic life form that shook at their feet. _You know this isn’t real; you know this doesn’t hurt_ she scolded as she tried to fight off the pain.  Suddenly the pain disappeared and for a moment she thought she had won. Opening her eyes, however, she noticed that Voldemort no longer had His wand pointing at her. Instead He was laughing along with everyone else.  Behind His head, Audra could see the sun disappear behind the horizon and the glow from the moon beginning to show.  _Oh shit_ she thought as realization dawned on her.

“What’s the matter, mudblood?” Voldemort asked as she made a face at the sun.  Misunderstanding her features, he continued, “Have you not had enough? Would you like more?” Once again he turned His wand on her, forcing her to once again wither in pain.  “Do you want more?” He asked as He waved for His Death Eaters to join in.

One by one, the pain intensified for Audra as if someone was slowly turning the dial up.  She screamed in agony as each Death Eater joined in and increased her misery. Laughter and her own screams rang in Audra’s ears, until she wished that she would die from sheer humiliation. After what felt like ages, the pain stopped, and Audra lay on the ground completely motionless except for her ragged breaths. 

Voldemort’s laughter died down into a chuckle as He waved for everyone to settle down.  “Now where were we…” He began as He put His wand down at His side. No one seemed to notice that Audra was still lying on the floor as everyone returned his focus to the Dark Lord.

Knowing that she only had a couple of minutes before the moon would shine into the room, Audra pushed herself up to her feet and attempted to make her way to the door.  _I just need to get in the cell, and they’ll be safe_ was all she thought as she quietly tried to slip out unnoticed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Voldemort interrupted Himself once He noticed Audra at the door.

“Master, I-” was all Audra could utter before an invisible force coiled around her neck like a rope.  Voldemort tugged His wand back and Audra went flying backwards, crashing into the center with a gasp. 

“I don’t think I dismissed you,” He hissed as He violently pointed His wand towards the ceiling.  Like a ragdoll, Audra flew to the ceiling and crashed with a loud _thud_.  He quickly pointed His wand to the floor and Audra unwillingly followed the same action.

“Master, I-” she gasped as the force around her neck tightened.  “I request leave for the night.”  She attempted to pry the invisible force from her neck to no avail.

“And why should I?  Why should I let you go?” He questioned as He pointed His wand towards a wall, sending Audra flying into it with a loud _crack_ as she broke some bricks and bones.

“Master you don’t understand!” she tried to yell, but her voice only softly whispered the words as she once again fell to the ground. 

“And what don’t I understand?!?! _Crucio_!” He shouted at her.

Once again Audra withered in pain, screaming “ _I must leave_!” as loud as she could.  Every Death Eater continued to laugh, not knowing the danger they were about to face. “ _You must believe me_!”

Voldemort let up on His wand, and Audra gasped for air as the invisible force disappeared.  “And what am I to believe?” He questioned menacingly as He glared at the shaking girl.

“Master, it is not safe for me to be here! I must be contained! There isn’t much time!” she pleaded in her last attempt at protecting everyone.  Her body continued to convulse, but not from the pain of the curse. “Shit!  NO!” she shouted as the shaking became worse. For an instant no one knew what was happening, and then sudden realization and fear dawned on them as they watched the girl change right in front of them.

The shaking intensified as white hair sprang up from every conceivable place.  Her arms and nose grew longer as her knees turned backwards and a large tail appeared. Her ears morphed and sat higher in her head as her muscles grew to epic proportions.  There was a soft _rip_ as the bed sheet sarong tore apart and a clatter as her chains popped off her wrists and ankles.  Her teeth lengthened into a snarl and her eyes gleamed black with a red fire behind them. Where there had been a girl lying on the floor, a werewolf now stood.  It was shaking from head to foot, and it snarled as it looked at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was not laughing as He stared in shock at the werewolf standing in front of Him.  “So there was more than what met the eye…” He mused as He stood to circle the werewolf. 

“Master,” the werewolf muttered, “please, I cannot remain here.  It is taking every ounce of control I have to keep from attacking you.”  Her eyes never left Voldemort nor did the snarl leave her lips.

Voldemort did not heed her warning and continued to circle her much the same way He did the first time He met her. “Impressive… You’re a lot bigger than most other werewolves… I wonder how much stronger you are…” He muttered as He ran His fingers through her fur.  The touch caused Audra to shudder, and Voldemort yanked His hand back as if He’d been burned.  “You may return to your cell,” He commanded as He returned to His chair. 

“Thank you,” she snarled before she turned and ran from the room.  Everyone parted as she ran to the hall and out of sight.  They could hear a metal door slam shut with howling and pounding following soon after it. The room stood silent as Voldemort thought over this new piece of news.

“Well… this changes everything… I might have a place for her after all…” He thought aloud.  “Snape,”

“Yes, my Lord?” the greasy haired man responded.

“Do you think you could make a potion that would keep a werewolf in the human mind?” Voldemort questioned.

“I could try, my Lord,” Snape replied with a bow.

“Good, get on that.  I think I just might have a use for her, providing she doesn’t try to bite me.”


	5. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Voldemort knows Audra is a werewolf, he must decide how to proceed.

The next afternoon Voldemort found Audra in a crumpled heap on the cell floor. Her hair had gone astray from its braid and she had pulled her old clothes over her like a blanket. She opened her eyes once she heard His footsteps reverberate off the stone. “Master, I’m sorry,” she whispered, lowering her eyes.

“I have a lot of questions for you, and you are going to answer them,” He plainly stated. “Get dressed, then follow me.”

Audra noticed a small pile consisting of fabric and metal next to her head. Quickly she stood and dressed, clicking the shackles into place on her wrists and ankles. Voldemort smiled as she clicked the last piece in place, happy that she follows orders well. Once she was dressed, He turned and led her up the stairs and into the hall. Another staircase lay to the right, and He once again ascended to the second story. Audra followed behind Him silently, wondering what He had in store for her. At the third door on the left, He stopped and held the door open for her; Audra didn’t question this small act of chivalry, she just made her way into the room.

Keeping her head down, she attempted to take in her surroundings. This was definitely Voldemort’s study; a desk stood against a wall, with a large armchair in front of a roaring fire on the other side of the room. A bookshelf sat behind the desk with a window off to the right of the desk. Papers littered its surface, and it was the chair behind it that Voldemort sat in. Audra remained by the door, unsure of whether she should stay where she was or move. Voldemort answered for her; with a wave of His hand, He motioned for her to sit on the floor next to Him. She obeyed, her chains clinking as she sat on her knees next to Him.

A long moment passed as Voldemort shuffled through papers and Audra braced herself for another round of pain. Finally, Voldemort broke the silence. “Who sired you?”

“Remus Lupin, Master,” she answered, keeping her head bowed.

“When?”

“My fourth year at Hogwarts, Master.”

“How did it happen?” Voldemort turned to look at her as He asked.

Audra closed her eyes for a second, recalling the memory. “I was walking through the Forbidden Forest one night I couldn’t sleep. I heard a rustling and I thought it might be an animal, so I went to check on it. Turns out it was Lupin and he tried to attack me. I defended myself with my knife and was able to avoid most of the attack. I knew wolves couldn’t climb, so I attempted to jump up into a tree. He bit my calf as I tried to pull myself onto the branch.” As Audra recalled her story, she shifted her weight so she could show Voldemort the scar on her right calf.

Voldemort silently surveyed the scar before He asked the next question. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The question hit Audra out of left field. “Master, I…” she tried to look for the right words, “I couldn’t. I approached as a mudblood requesting to be a Death Eater. I showed you that I was more than capable of other forms of fighting other than wand dueling. If I had told you I was a werewolf, you would have dismissed my skill as a fluke from being a werewolf.”

“How do you know I won’t do just that now that I know?”

Audra shook her head. “I do not know. But at least now you have to keep me; if I had told you the first night, you would have dismissed me. I know too much now, I’m too valuable to lose.”

“Explain.”

“I know where your headquarters is. I can describe the inside, or at least what I have seen, in complete detail. I can name at least a dozen of your Death Eaters, and I know when you operate. If you were to dismiss me now, I would just go to the highest bidder with the knowledge I have,” she cocked her eyebrow as she met His gaze. “Trust me, Master; you don’t want me as an enemy.”

“How can I be sure that you aren’t doing that now?” Voldemort questioned. He absent-mindly twirled His wand in His hand.

“How could I? According to your rules I’m either constantly under your eye or I’m in that cell,” Audra pointed out. “Also, if I was a spy, I wouldn’t put up with this treatment. The only reason I am is so you’ll trust me with time. I want to be a Death Eater, and I’m willing to go to the ends of the Earth to prove that.”

Voldemort stared at the woman with disbelief. “You speak with confidence now, and yet you were meek and pathetic last night…”

“Master, I will not undermine you in front of your followers. While in front of them I will play the part of the meek slave, but I would be lying to you if I kept up the charade in private. And, Master, if I may be frank, it’s going to take a lot more to break me.”

“I could just kill you.”

Audra laughed at the thought. “To die is but the next great adventure,” she shrugged. “However, if you kill me, then you’ll lose everything I have to offer.”

Voldemort mulled over her comment before He continued to question her. “You were a lot bigger than most other werewolves, why?”

“Master, there are several kinds of werewolves,” Audra began. “From my understanding, depending on what area of the world one is located in will determine what species of werewolf are present. In addition, there appears to be two forms of every species – the regular and the lycan. I’m not sure what initiates that difference,” she lied; she knew very well it was Mother Luna that offered it on the first forced full moon shift, but Audra didn’t feel like getting into the deity nitty-gritty, “but I appear to be the latter. As such I am larger during the forced phases with the moon and extreme emotion. I can also shift into my wolf form or any stage there in between.” Audra shrugged. “I’ve only been a lycan for four years so I’m still not well versed in the nuances of being one. But I do know that there are moments of extreme anger that I don’t remember. I can’t say for sure, but I don’t think I remained in this human body during those times.”

“I will keep that in mind,” He responded.

“Any other questions, Master?” she asked.

Voldemort grinned. “I thought you weren’t allowed to ask questions, Audra.”

“And I thought I didn’t have a name other than mudblood,” she retorted with a grin.

“Touché,” was all He said as He leaned back in His chair. “You may be dismissed to start dinner.”

“How many am I preparing for, Master?”

“I’m having a small meeting with the Inner Circle, so assume ten.”

“Of course,” she said bowing. “Any preferences?”

“Something with meat,” He replied.

“Yes, Master. I shall go get started then.” Audra bowed before gracefully getting to her feet. Voldemort returned to the parchment on His desk as she made her way to the door.

“You know, you’re not all that bad,” Voldemort commented under His breath, “I’m glad I decided to keep you.”

Audra smiled as she turned the door handle. She stepped into the doorway, before turning around and bowing. “Master,” was all she said in response, before disappearing down the hall.


	6. First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final update.

_Well, that went well_ Audra mused as she attempted to take in everything around her. She was currently stalking through the house, pretending to be searching for the kitchen although she kind of knew where it was. She took her time, counting her steps as she walked, marking the location of every doorway and furniture on her mental map. After scouring the second floor’s hallway (since all the doors were locked) she made her way down the stairs. Quickly noting the location of each room, she found her way to the kitchen.

_Uggg… I’m going to have to clean this up_ she grimaced as she surveyed the room. _Obviously, Voldemort isn’t very tidy when He cooks_ she remarked as she noted the pile of dishes and old food stains on the counter. Sighing, she took inventory of what He did have in stock by way of food. Mentally ticking off a list of ingredients in her head, she decided that beef stew would be a good starting block. _It’s British, its common_ she thought, _no sense in exposing them to different foods right off the back_. She gathered up the needed ingredients and threw them into the caldron before she turned her attention to the more oppressing matter.

Music would certainly make the work go faster. However Voldemort didn’t appear to have any form of record player available. _Probably for the better_ , she thought. She absolutely detested wizard music except wizard wrock. However, she was a much more a fan of current muggle music, including her favorite band, The Beatles. “ _Something in the way moves, attracts me like no other lover…_ ” she continued to sing out loud as she cleaned. Slowly but surely she made progress, beginning with the dishes then moving to cleaning the counter. She opened the cupboards, and after surveying the dishes there, decided that they too could use a good washing. She scrubbed the countertops, wiped down the cupboards, put dishes away, and swept the floors all while cooking and singing.

She sang low enough so she could hear the front door opening and closing as people filed in for the meeting. A few curious heads popped in to see what the noise was. Audra did her best to ignore them, singing as she cleaned. _Wonder how they like my cheery mood_ she silently laughed.

She was cutting a potato when a rustling at the door startled her. Reacting out of instinct, she turned with the knife cocked back ready to throw. The knife clattered to the floor as Audra fell to her knees in a bow. “Master, I’m sorry, I did not know that was you…”

Voldemort stared at the girl, realizing she had intended to harm Him. “ _Crucio_.”

_Yep, here it is_ Audra remarked as her body once again convulsed in forced spasms. She managed to keep from screaming, but a couple of whimpers escaped her lips. Fortunately He let up only after half a minute. Audra’s breath came out in shudders.

“ _Crucio_ ,” He repeated. After a moment He stopped the curse. “And that’s for the singing,” He said, striding out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for giving this a read. I've been working with Audra for a decade now and I'm really happy to finally be updating it on the webs. This is the final section of the first story. There's a lot more to come. And I promise to update more frequently. I hope you liked it and I look forward to sharing more. Thank you for reading!


End file.
